projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoard
Hoard is an action-strategy video game developed by Big Sandwich Games Inc. It was released in November 2010 in North America on PlayStation Network, and April 4th 2011 for the PC on Steam and was released in June 2, 2011 on the PAL PlayStation Network regions. A free demo for the game is available to download on the North American PSN, where the game can also be purchased. Gameplay Hoard is an action strategy game that combines elements of a dual-stick shooter with those of a real-time strategy game. Each player controls a dragon that has the ability to fly, breathe fire, and perform several special abilities with the help of powerups. The core mode of the game, called “Treasure”, challenges the player to collect as much gold as possible over a 10 minute period. Gold is earned in a variety of ways, the simplest being to use fire breath to destroy merchant wagons or buildings and then pick up the treasure chests that appear. Dragons have a limited carrying capacity, so from time to time the player must return to his hoard and deposit the gold there. When certain key thresholds of gold have been collected at the hoard the dragon “levels up” and is awarded with upgrade points which can be distributed amongst four key abilities: speed, fire breath, carrying, and armor. Upgrading each item improves the dragon’s abilities, which can have a major effect on game strategy. In addition to destroying things for gold, the player can earn gold in other ways such as kidnapping princesses for ransom, capturing wizard gems, and scaring villages into offering tribute. The player can also steal gold from other dragons and their hoards. Treasure mode is the main mode of the game with over 20 maps available. Other modes include Princess Rush (be the first to ransom 15 princesses), Hoard (survival), and Co-Op Treasure mode (all dragons share a hoard and work together). Hoard supports 4 players at a time, working competitively or co-operatively. Global leaderboards are present in the PlayStation 3 version and in the PC (Steam) version. Strategic Depth Hoard is somewhat unusual in that it contains elements of deep strategy and systems interactions typically absent from action-oriented shooters. The medieval kingdom simulates with its own simple commerce, and the player’s interaction with the kingdom can have a large effect on how much gold the player is able to score. Farms and towns can be destroyed regularly, or left to grow to become prosperous. Generally, the bigger towns, castles, wizards towers and similar structures become, the more valuable they are but as a result are also better defended. Individual town buildings are also important, as the presence of markets or taverns help determine wagon value, number of thieves produced, and so on. Dragon upgrade choices are also integral to the game’s strategy. In single player scenarios with only one dragon, the player is motivated to fine-tune his upgrade strategy to maximize points. In multiplayer scenarios, upgrading leads to interaction mechanics with strategies and counter-strategies similar to an RTS or fighting game. Player Progression and Rewards Hoard contains approximately 100 “badges”, or mini-objectives which challenge the player to complete tasks of varying difficulty throughout normal play. Badges award the player with Experience Points, which raise the player’s dragon profile level. This is a title-only award that does not confer any game abilities. On the PlayStation 3 version, Hoard contains 11 Trophies worth a total of 315 points. Reception Hoard has generally been received positively by critics, as evidenced by the current 79 rating on Metacritic. IGN awarded Hoard “Best Quick Fix” in their PlayStation 3 Best of 2010 Awards, and also nominated the game for “Best Competitive Multiplayer.” Links *Official site *Official Hoard Forums *Developer site Category:2010 video games Category:2011 video games Category:Pc Games